E-mail, instant messaging and other similar communication methods have become increasingly more popular. Users rely on these methods to quickly communicate with large groups. Legitimate (non-spam) announcement messages sent to large distribution lists sometimes generate a number of responses that are not of interest to the majority of distribution list members. This problem is further compounded by many recipients responding with requests to be removed from the distribution list or requests to ask others to stop responding. These occurrences can create a mail storm that consumes disk space or computing resources in general and many people's time. However, these distribution lists cannot simply be eliminated, because they are desirable and needed to reach a large number of people. Some mail systems block access to large distribution lists through access control lists or require that such large distribution e-mails be sent thru a different system, such as through a web form. Some news clients support kill files that block offending users or topics. Blind carbon copies (BCCs) prevent responses but also hide the intended recipients.